


Boredom

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony bugs Pepper online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a throwaway ficlet thing with no real point. Pre-relationship-ish. Possibly after a first date, but not before a third.

Ding.  
  
Pepper frowned and looked up from her paperwork; there was a new email sitting in her inbox. And it was from Tony, which made her sigh audibly, as his office was _right next door_ to hers. Honestly, did he not know how to pick up a phone or, heaven forbid, actually walk into her office?  
  
Click.  
  
 _I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. ~T_  
  
She sighed again, setting her paperwork on her lap and typing up a quick response to the apparent five-year-old in the next room.  
  
 _69\. Go back to work. -P_  
  
Click.  
  
She was just about to pick up where she left off when she heard another ding from the laptop. _Fine, then,_ she thought. _I'll open this last one and then I'm not opening anything up anymore because this isn't high school and I refuse to pass notes._  
  
Click.  
  
 _Open your messenger? I promise I'll be working too. Please please please. ~T_  
  
She blinked and then frowned, going right back to her paperwork. No passing notes anymore. He could be an adult and wait until lunch to speak to her.  
  
One minute passed, then two.  
  
And then:  
  
"...Please please please please..."  
  
She could hear the muffled pleas from the next room, and she resisted the urge to smack her forehead. Temporarily forgetting the old adage _give him an inch_ , she opened up her messenger and then immediately set the status message to _Busy._  
  
It didn't stop him from IMing her, of course.  
  
 **hotrodred:** Pepper, this paperwork is killing me, you have to help me out here.  
 **hotrodred:** Come on. I'll give you a raise.  
 **hotrodred:** Two raises.  
 **hotrodred:** Five?  
 **ginny77:** _Work,_ Tony.  
 **hotrodred:** I'm already done, I'm just looking these resumes over and most of these guys are underqualified and maybe we should play a game. I bet I could get a higher score in Free Cell.  
 **hotrodred:** Hey, are you done yet?  
 **ginny77:** I'm not done. I keep getting bothered by a five year old! Imagine that.  
 **hotrodred:** Maybe you should give him all your attention so he can shut up and be happy.  
 **ginny77:** Maybe I _should_ get five raises since babysitting isn't in my job description.  
 **hotrodred:** Maybe it should be.  
 **hotrodred:** Can you put "cookie baker" into that job description too? I have a hankering for cookie dough.  
 **hotrodred:** And that's your fault by the way.  
 **ginny77:** Are you sure you're done with _everything?_  
 **hotrodred:** Yeah. Know any good porn sites?  
 **hotrodred:** I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Stop it, I can feel you glaring from here.  
 **ginny77:** _Good._  
 **hotrodred:** Maybe you should come punish me for being a bad boy?  
 **ginny77:** ...  
 **hotrodred:** Okay okay, out of line, I know but seriously I am bored to _tears_ here.  
 **ginny77:** Have you decided on a candidate for CFO yet?  
 **hotrodred:** Can I decide what to have for lunch first?  
 **ginny77:** Tony.  
 **hotrodred:** Pepper.  
 **hotrodred:** Sushi?  
 **ginny77:** _Tony._  
 **hotrodred:** How about Chinese? Come out with me for cheap Chinese and I'll give you a name for CFO by the time the fortune cookies come out.  
 **hotrodred:** Promise.  
 **ginny77:** Fine.  
 **hotrodred:** I heard you sigh from here, that was cute.  
 **hotrodred:** Did you do the eyeroll, too?  
 **hotrodred:** Pepperrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
 ** _Pepper has set her status to AFK: "Working, unlike the five year old who employs me."_**


End file.
